The Loving Dreamer
by Eivexst
Summary: Yeah I know cliche name but bear with me. Soul eater Evens has been having a recurring dream and he can't help but feel some one in it is calling him, when he meets the girl of his dreams it might turn to something more. rated T do to language in further chapters but not that much, also features one of my OC's.
1. When music resonates

_**A/N: I would like to inform you all that I do not own soul eater or any of the characters locations and themes in the story please respect copy rights and trade marks.  
also sorry if most of this chapter only involes Soul eater and Maka but I thought that I should set up the situation before introducing any one else.  
**_

_-Chapter 1._

Soul's pov: As I began to sleep one thing I knew was going to happen again that same dream. It would always be the same I would be in my suit in wjat appeard to be a empty ballroom with a piano in it I would walk up then I would begin to play the song would always start slow get faster and darker then end with a beutiful finish and while I play I always see a girl standing singing along to the song and there she is wearing a black dress that goes down to her knees and her hair is always a sandy color that is styled in pig tails she has green eyes and no figure but she seems to get closer each time the dream happens then as soon as I am done she says thanks for the song then leaves.

I woke up to see Blair (My magic cat roomate) come in through the door from her work "Soul-kun!" She yelled after I noticed her out fit *GUSH* if you know what that means then with a mad tone at her which was so uncool. "Damn it Blair at least wear a robe!" Then she just gave me that evil grin as always and said with a new tone which caught me off gard "Nya, I didn't give you that nose bleed this time." then she looked at my clock and it read 7:30 am "Eh I guess I'll go early today Blair try not to get the appartment any more wreked we don't want to be thrown out do we?" Then she nods turnes back into a cat and leaves the building along with me after I take one last check on my room oh and by the way her key word would be THIS TIME.

Maka's pov: I was asleep again and no one was there I heard a piano in the distance I followed the sound to find a small red ogre whos wearing a tux then he says "Don't fret, soon you will be heard and so will my speacial friend oh and nice dress soul will love it." Then next thing I know I see him the man with the white hair that is slightly curved to his right side and crimson eyes that are solemn yet also enchanting to behold he teeth are like a sharks pointed at the end with them all, the song he playes is slow at first then it speeds up but at the same time gets darker then it ends with a beutiful finish while he plays words begin to appear in my head and I sing them they go...perfectly with the music and I can only seem to bring my self to say "thank you" while those eyes seem to stare straight into my soul then I wake up and I want it to happen again to see man named "Soul."

Souls Pov: When I reached DWMA (death weapon meister academy) every one was still sort of gone so I toke advantage of the situation to go and find the music room but then I questioned the rooms existence "Why the hell do we have a music room hear any way?" I asked my self but I coulnd not think of an answer for my own question.

By the time I got down to the music room I heard singing and I peard into the crack on the door (caused by a fight black star had once) and saw a girl in there she was wearing what looked like a black jacket with a white shirt and she had a skirt on, I coulndt help my self even though I knew it was uncool to see how her legs were so nice they looked just nice was all I could think and her eyes they were an emerald shade of green then it hit me although it was a cliche line I mumbled to my self. "She is the girl from my dreams." Then she turned to looked at the door clearly I said that louder than I thought my only next thought was shit.

Makas pov: I was singing a song my mom taught me whe i entered the music room so I could try to forget the dream since it was so embarissing.

You are everything I need to see Smile and sunlight makes her way to me Love incarnate looking into me Breaths of moonlight washing over me Can I show you what you are for me?

I felt my self start to cry a little.

Angel of mine, can I thank you?  
You have saved me time and time again Angel, I must confess It's you that always gives me strength And I don't know where I'd be without you

Then out of the blue I heard a voice and I turned to the door and ran up to open it and found that it was the man from my dream "Your Soul?"  
Right after I asked his cheeks turned a little pink and he stood starting to walk away when without even realizing my own movement I grabed his hand."Please don't leave, you want to hear the rest, right?" I said with obvious concern in my voice he just gave me that toothy grin from the dream "Sure why not lets hear the rest."

I gave him a curt nod he sat next to the piano and I continued to sing with hopes that he would play the piano.

After all these years, one thing is true Constant voice within my heart is you You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you I treasure every day I spend with you All the things I am come down to you

He looked mesmerized then he sat down and began playing the piano and singing with me both of us surprised that he knew the lyrics.

Souls pov: I could not believe how wonder would always flow out when I heard the next verse then I noticed that I was singing to but I know she did not sing this in our shared dream I was sure of that.

Angel of mine Let me thank you You have saved me time and time again Angel, I must confess It's you that always gives me strength And I don't know where I'd be without you

We both began blushing at the thought of the other being who the song was about me still wondering why I started to play the piano along with her singing.

Back in the arms of my angel Back to the peace that I so love Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest Feeling you again around me

The atmisphere in the room began to grow romantic cool.

Angel of mine Let me thank you You have saved me time and time and time and time again Angel, I must confess It's you that always gives me strength And I don't know where I'd be without you

Then I suddenly felt some one brush against my arm and I had goose bumps start to rise on the back of my neck by this point and she leand in and I could not believe that I was to.

...without you. then we kissed and I just started thinking to my self now this is how you resonate souls.

_**A/N: Sorry for stealing one of your songs Animetec but I just thought of the seen how it gave off such a romantic vibe when I read it so thats why i borrowed it So if any of your fans that read this want to, fell free to insult and kill me on the forums and reviews and again I am sorry (bows in real life)**_


	2. Death as our witness

_**A/N: WOW since so many of you had visited my story I think I will make it a little longer than I originaly planed, but I would still like a review every now and again thank you and if it gets to difficult for me I will shorten it a little.**_

_**By the way I don't own the series "Soul eater" or the characters and areas portrayed in the story, please support the official release.**_

**Spirits POV**: As I began to walk down to see Sid about where the heck Shinigami-sama had gone I felt something in me twitch that is how I knew "Maka, your here!" I nearly felt my self cry with the joy I was fealing.

"What do you wan't papa?" When Maka said that her voice was so cold I felt my heart shutter just a little bit more. "What?" I said with the biggist smile I could make. "I just wanted to see how my Maka was doing!" By this point Maka was starting to turn, that is when I heard her as she walked away. "DON'T call me YOUR Maka if you truely felt that way you would never have cheated on mom." The words she said stabed my poor soul and I would have began to cry if it was not for the fact that- "HEY, yo Spirit-kun!" I turned and practically saw Shinigami-samas real face "Oh Shinigami-sama, where did you go?" I asked while sweat droping at the fact that he waited I realized he heard every thing that went on just now between me and Maka. "Well I had to talk to Kid-kun about the new mission, I wan't him to go to the ghost ship Nidhogg to see why so many people in that area are gone." After saying this he noticed my sad face and simply told me to come to the death room after I had my time to calm down.

**Shinigami-samas POV**: Every time spirit is sad all in the DWMA staff shudders for we all know that it is almost always do to what Maka probably said but I was glad that Spirit is at least trying, then I heard singing "And I don't know where I'd be without you ...Without you." Then I leaned my head into the door to see two of our star students Soul and Maka kissing but I was startled for the two have never met before so why the sudden Public display of affection.

**Souls POV: **Then both me and her slowly backed away from each other, her face was turning red as she looked over to the door. "What is it?" was all I managed to say before a certain goofy Shinigami wondered into the door frame with (even if I could not see it) was sure to be a dumb struck face under that mask _so uncool _was all I could think.

"Hey sup sup I think I'll talk to you two later you probably want your moment." right after saying that in his cheary voice Shinigami-sama had left us alone both blushing furiously "So." I said trying to calm down and think of what just happened "Do you think I can get your name?" She looked surprised and sad that I never got her name from the dream. "My name is Maka Albarn, your name is Soul right?" she asked obviously more thatn embarrased from what Shinigami-sama said. "yeah my name is Soul, Soul eater." I didn't want her to know my last name since my family is having a dispute with my grandpas fortune.

**Makas POV: **So if I was right then his last name is Evens if he is that Soul at least. "By the way." I could not Believe that I was going to say this I felt my face start to burn as I said it. "I liked the way you kissed me back, it was sweet." when I looked at Soul he was just looking at me with this shocked look and his cheeks turned red it was sort of nice with him. "Right well I hope we see each other again any time, in dreams..." he just looked at me with this toothy grin telling me to finish his sentence so I smiled and did. "Or reality, right?" He just grined wider (if posible) and hugged me before leaving me dumb struck then I realized why he left. "Oh crap the bell!"

_**A/N yeah sorry if this chapter did not introduce more people but I am trying and thinking of ways to put more people in this story maybe in later chapters I will add a little Kid+female crona so stay tuned and review.**_


	3. Soul to soul proposul

_**A/N: Hey thank you all for leaving your reviews like I told some of you the next chapter has been posted now at noon or 12:00 for people that don't know when noon is so please sit back and enjoy the show.**_

_**And before I forget I do not own sould eater or any of the characters and places used in this story please support the official release.**_

**Makas POV: ** It was the middle of lunch and I was still thinking of that kiss as I realized that I had been walking around practically bumping into every person in the room I tried to get the memory to go to the back of my mind when I heard my name.

"Maka!" I turned to see one of my best friends Tsubaki she looked like she had something important to say. "Hey Tsubaki, whats wrong?" She looked around the room probably in case Black star was watching and he has a way to let every one know about something with his loud mouth. "Well remember how you wanted me to come and pay for a appartment with you?" I looked at her quizically as if to say go on. "Well you see, Black star asked me to move in with him and in a little bit of surprise I agreed." I could NOT believe what I just heard Tsubaki was moving in with the that loud mouth! "Oh Maka I'm sorry." I sighed "No it's alright just promise me you'll be nice, as if I have to ask." then she looked sad for a second then smiled and shockingly hugged me before walking off.

**Souls POV:** I started eating on the balcony with my friend Death the kid I was very careful about how I had the food placed so that he would stay calm about his whole balance situation. "Hey Soul?" I looked at Kid to see him looking at me a little worried. "What's up?" He took a small breath and sat on his heels "Are you thinking of your cat again cause your starting to get a small nose blead." I looked at my napkin after bringing it up to my nose and relized he was right. "Man this is so not cool." I looked back on my thoughts from a few seconds ago and realized that I was thinking of 'her' Maka Albarn. "come on Soul we need to report to our next class."

**Kids POV:** Soul obviously had something on his mind why else would his nose suddenly start to blead. "Death the kid you are to report to your father for this hour." I looked down to see professor Stein not even looking at me as he was about to start the disection with a shiver going down my spine I stood and began to go. "Oh and by the way I want you to look and copy notes from Maka after your done talking with Shinigami-sama."

I noticed Soul twitch as he looked around the room at her surprise on his face. "Hey, what's up, how ya doin son?" I fealt my self begin to sweat drop alittle and as I walked up to dad I could not help but wonder why soul was so suprised about Maka. "Hello father what did you need?" he leaned "Well son do you know Soul eater and Maka Albarn?" I was shocked about him bringing them up. "Yes why do you ask?" He took in a deep breath. "Well since Soul is a weapon that is missing a miester and Maka is a miester who is missing a weapon I was thinking, could you perhaps try to get the two to team up in your little way that is." I was shocked and simply said. "Father, I don't think I need to do anything after all Soul Evens and Maka Albarn have both already been in contact I am sure of it." then father dismissed me with a simple call after the bell "See you at home Kiddo!"

**Steins POV:** I finally finished disecting the vulture and the rest of the class looked about ready to faint I was so dissapointed in them for not being able to see the wonderful knowledge that disection could bring, then I noticed Soul eater Evens and Maka Albarn had been looking at one another the whole time. "Soul and Maka I would like you for the two of you to stay after class!" It just so happens that the bell went off they had come down to see me with obvious worry written on thier faces. "Now do you two mind telling me why you had benn watching each other during the whole class?" They looked at each other then blushed Soul was now holding his head up a little and Maka had began to cover her mouth a tiny bit as they both stared at the others lips. "So that's what happend." I could feal a very evil grin begin to go across my face. "So then Soul eater, Maka I want the two of you to know that I will be watching you OK so have fun with that little time you share." They both had turned even reder at this as I rolled away chuckling and thought. _This relation ship is going to be a little fun to watch._

**Souls POV:** I looked over at Maka to see her Blushing furiously and realized that I was too. "So shall we go?" I said this as I our hands began to reach for each other and I thought _This is so cool of us right now._ "Soul do your a scyth right?" I looked suprised at her how did she know? "Yeah are you saying you wan't to try and team up with me?" I said this as my hand began to turn into a scyth blade, only when she gave me a determined smile did I turn all the way. "Maka do you feal any burns or pain?" I asked worriedly, then I noticed I was in that room the ball room with the black piano and ogre. "Soul you have a girl to dance with got to say I'm jelous." I saw the little basterd as he was looking at me with that rediculous smile then Maka came over in a black dress and I fealt my nose twitch a little. "Soul do you think we could, maybe..." she blushed as she said the next few words looking down at my chest so as not to make eye contact. "We could dance?" She looked up and seemed shocked then smiled and she placed her left on my shoulder and her right in my other hand as I took my right and placed it on her hip and my left into her hand and the ogre began to play the piano instead of that record. "Maka?" I looked down at her emerald eyes. "Yes, Soul?" She began to place her head on my shoulder and I was sure we both felt our souls begin to resonate. "Please stay with me, OK?" We stoped dancing and she we kissed with such passion after she gave me a very happy and tearful. "Yes Soul I promise!"

_**A/N: Yes so I finally gave this chapter the ending I was looking for. But I need to admit if it was not for my beta I would have had alot more trouble with this story any way sorry about the sort of cliche ending to the chapter I just figured a sort of proposle inside of Soul's well soul would be perfect for the scene also don't ask me why I gave soul the ogre that resembled the black blood if they are not meister and weapon just don't cause I could not explain that yet so see you all next time and remeber Leave review of what you think should happen or of your oppinion of how I did thank you.**_


	4. Realizing your true love

_**A/N: Hi every one I finally managed to think of what to do for the next chapter so be sure to leave a review for what you think and again sorry about slightly going off of the characters attitude.**_

_**Also I don't own any of the rights to characters in the story so please support the official release of soul eater.**_

**Spirits POV:** I was worried since my little Maka forgot that she was supposed to come to the death room and now she was about fifteen minutes late so I left to find her. Soon after I noticed Stein with evil smirk across his face again and that sent a cold shiver down my spine when I remembered that he would always use me as his research subject I had so many scars that not even I was able to stay calm when I see them.

"Stein! Hey Stein have you seen Maka? She should be in the death room right now but she is about to be seventeen minutes late." Stein turnes to me and exhales more smoke than I thought he was able to inhale from that damn cigarette in his mouth. "Yeah Spirit I have, I saw her and a certain scyth with more than enough of thier own 'resonance'." then he simply chuckled lightly as if he had just told a funny joke. I began to scowl at him. "Where is she?" I began to feel a growl come into my voice as Stein simply looked at me with less than slight question. "WHERE IS SHE!" I repeated this time more of a demand to know rather than asking. "Spirit." He sighs. "Just head to my class room and you'll find her but know this." He grabs my shoulder so that I don't go immediately. "Don't you dare do anything you may regret to them, otherwise." His grip tightened around my shoulder even more digging into the skin. "You will be my next dissection." As he said this I could tell he actually cared for Maka, in his own twisted way.

**Souls POV:** I came to seeing Maka holding me she was crying a little. _oh shit what did I do?_ I thought as if reading my mind she simply gave a smile and hugged me, even though that was a bit strange since I was still in scyth form so I changed back in her arms to hug back. "Soul... thank you." At that we heard some shouting coming from down the hall. "WHERE IS SHE!" Maka looked about ready to yell back at who the voice was coming from but then she looked at the clock on the wall and then back to me with shock in her eyes. "What is it Maka?" She left my embrace. _shit I did do something wrong this is so not cool!_ "Soul I need to be in the death room right now I'll see you later OK?" Before I could tell her anything she kissed my cheak and I was like a statue just with a harsh blush on my face. "OK, see you later than." was all I could mutter then giggling she left the room with me alone to sort out the thought of _what just happend?_

~one hour later~

I got home to see that some lights in the house are on and all I can assume that Blair is back from work she will on occasion like two days ago come home in the morning from late shifts. "I'm home!" I called down the hall, then I heard some movement behind me but continued to go to my room any way that was when my door swung open hitting me right in the face. "SOUL-KUN WELCOME HOME!" I was relieved to see that it was only Blair thank shinigami she was wearing a robe like I kept asking but then I was mad at my self when I heard the words that came out of my mouth. "Blair get the hell out of my room you could have broken my nose like that now get!" She looked at me in shock then sorrow she was jurt by my cold tone. "Alright, I'll get dinner started." She said with her eyes hidden by her hair. "Blair?" I asked reaching out to grab her arm she just recoiled and ran into the kitchen.

~in souls well soul~

"Damn it what was with me just now, that was so uncool!" I slamed my hand on the piano to see the little imp (I've been calling him that lately) lookomg at me in surprise. "Now, Soul you know the whole teenage hormones they can get to you." he said this with what I was shocked to see was a caring look full of sympathy "Just don't ruin the piano or you wont be able to use your madness.".

~real life~

"Soul is something wrong?" she asked me with that sad look again. "Blair I told you nothing's wrong It's just (how did he put it) teenage hormones you know?" This seemed to make her smile a little, I was glad for the last thing I needed was for a girl to be sad because of somthing I did. "So Soul do you mind telling me whose lip stick that is on your cheak?" she said with that evil grin from two night ago. _ What is she? OH SHINIGAMI DON'T TELL ME! _I reached up with a napkin to see that when I pulled it back Maka's lip stick had been there the whole time looking back if she was wearing that lip stick she had a very thin layer on. "Promise to keep a secret Blair?" She gave me a hopeful smile and gave me a reasuring nod. And as the minutes went by I explained every thing starting from the start of last week when the dream first happend then ending with coming home. "And thats what happened so Blair why do you think I may have been so mad I don't think that imp was right about the homones though that may be part of it." she patted my head making me surprised that she was being verry mature for a change. "Soul-kin it's OK." She hugs me making my nose twitch as I remember the first time we met, so many nose bleads. "You know what this means... your in love!" She says this last part looking me straight in the eyes.

Later that night as I began to sleap I was wishing for her to come into my dreams again with a warm embrace waiting for her.

_**A/N: sorry if this seemed a little rushed but I was thinking of making this chapter and the next refer to this and the next will be makas perspective also again like I said sorry for not following the exact attitude of the characters but like I ask as always please leave me a review or your opinion of what should happen next and if I like it I will give credit in the next chapter.**_


	5. Realizing unfair true love

_**A/N: Hey there thanks to all of you who are staying with the story so far so I have to let you all know that this chapter may be a little rushed I don't have that much planed for it but injoy it any way! I dont own Soul eater or any of the characters shown.**_

**Makas POV:** It had been one hour since that kiss I had shared with Soul I wonder if he is thinking of me, but dad appeard so mad.

_One hour earlier..._

"WHERE IS SHE!" I could hear dad yelling at some one then when I had came into the halls I saw dad and professor Stein in the hall then Stein had seen me and I thought for sure I miss heard but he sounded like he was worried for me with dad like he was.

"Maka where have you been dady has been looking for you!" I cringed at how there was some small snot comming out of his nose. "Sorry dad I just saw the time!" then I ran as fast as I could to the death room with dad running behind me.

I then came in there after three more minutes had passed and we all heard that same goofy voice. "Hey, whats up ,how ya doing?" I sighed as dad tried to hug me again calling me 'his' Maka. "MAKA CHOP! Fine thank you for asking." Dad was just out cold for at least twenty seconds then he was back up when he heard the problem. "Maka we are all worried, as you know this academy is to do two things, one make death weapons by having the weapon devour the souls of ninty nine premature kishins and one witch then two to keep madness from spreading across the world but you don't have a weapon yet." Shinigami-sama's concerned yet still goofy tone was still enough to make me realize he was right I still don't have a weapon then it hit me. "SOUL!" Dad tilted his head in confusion. "What?" "You heard me his name is Soul you see I was still in Stein's class when I tried to weild him and-!" dad haged me cutting me off. "Maka are you OK any broken bones burns any thing!" He was yelling in my ear again this time however with concern. "Dad that's just it we resonated I was able to weild him!" Every where in the room was silent as dad took me home. "Shinigami-sama I think this should comclude the subject." Then he nodded and we left me being draged behind him.

_Present..._

"Dad why are you so upset?" I was actually concerned about this. "Maka. I want you to stay away from Soul Evens." Dad said this coldly so much that I was shocked how dare he try to command me after what he did to mom and me! "Why? Gice me one good reason dad give me one reason!" Dad mearly looked at me with a look that was somwhere between sad and concern. "Maka he has what is known as the black blood this particular blood can spread to different people by one of two ways... one is to be injected by it through being sliced with it or by a seringe." I felt my self begin to sweat I had heard of black blood before it can cause you to fall into madness I felt my self begin to choke a little as I said this.

"And the other?" He looked down with his hair covering his eyes. "Two, the other thing that can spread it... is through soul resonance!".

**Spirits POV:** And the moment I said that she looked so broken and she was like a statue near tears, I was so ashamed that I was the one who had to tell her this. "Dad... I think i'll be going back home now." My heart practically fell apart when she said that. "But." It was no use brefore I even finshed that one word she had already left the house and I assumed to Tsubaki and Black stars appartment.

_**A/N: Hey every one so what do you think was that good, bad *shrugs* any way in the next chapter "confrontation of the heart" will there love stay true or fall to madness at thier feet? Stay in touch for your chance to see and also it could not harm much with *coughs*reviews*coughs* also forgive me for the short chapter.**_


	6. Love is restored

_**A/N: WELCOME TO THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! That is correct this is the semi final chapter so any way the funny thing is I figured out what to do in this chapter while I was going for a walk in the park so I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**_

**Maka's POV:** "I can't believe it, why did he keep this from me?" I was now in the arms of my best friend Tsubaki she had been conforting me for a while now after I barged into her and Black stars house.

"Maka, don't worry I'm sure he just was trying to keep you safe and wanted to tell you, but was to scared of what you would say or do." Tsubaki was always the one who would give give you her ears if you needed it I was so glad that our 'god' was not at home yet he was likely out fighting some poor soul again.

Then we both heard knocking at the door and I heard Soul's voice. "Hey Tsubaki have you seen Maka? I have something I need to tell her!" Tsubaki looked at me with that look in her eyes asking_ "should I let him in?"_ I gave a very slow nod then she went to the door and let Soul in.

**Soul's POV:** As I watched the door open my heart began to beat faster and faster against my chest as there in the living room sitting with the saddest face known to man kind was Maka.

"Hey, Soul." As I watched her begin to stand with poor balance I came over and sat her down. "Maka I have something I need to tell you, will you hear what I have to say?" I looked at her beautiful emerald eyes for any form of agreement and there for a split second was the OK. "Now Maka if your going to be my girl I need you to know this now or it may blow up in our faces." I took a deap breath and began to tell her all about it, the black blood, the little imp in my soul, also about my family and thier history, about how I was the first in the family to take in the gene that was supressed ever since my great great grand father's time.

"And that's every thing I know, I'm so sorry I did not tell you, no it was uncool for me not to tell you and if you wan't to leave me because of this I will not blame you just know that I LOVE YOU!" Then I was close to crying and then the slowest movement got to me first Maka had given me the lightes maka chop in the world.

"Soul it's OK." She looked at me with her emerald eyes she was (even if she wont say to any one else but me) crying inside her soul "I mean after all, I love you too and it takes alot to tell the one you love about this sort of thing." then we both sat there crying in each others arms grateful that Tsubaki left to let us have our simple moment together.

_one month later._

**Spirit's POV:** I watched the two in the back drop of Shinigami-sama's party jelous that the shark toothed kid had taken my Maka but at the same time was full of joy to see young love begin to seem to grow from the ground they dance on. "Spirit arent you going to talk to her?" As I began to turn I saw my old partner Stein with that silly chair again. "No, I've chosen for me to let her have her time as a young woman begin and who knows, maybe Kami will finally forgive me."

"Hey Soul take it easy I can't dance that well! Sorry i'll go slower." Ah young love.

"Um Spirit-kun?" I turned to see Kami the woman who's heart I had hurt that day over seven years ago. "Yes Kami-chan?" She hugged me catching me and Stein by surprise. "I've decided lets give this one more chance but only if your willing to stop flirting behind my back!" I was so happy I started to cry, I was back in the arms of the woman I loved and I couldn't be happier seeing that Maka and Soul, had been just like me and Kami when we had been thier age.

"Well what do you know Shinigami-sama, you're right this party is magical." As Stein and lord death watched the two newly made couples they had been happy to see the soul's resonate once again giving the others in the room new hope for thier future.

_**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a tiny bit cliche but I liked this now if some of you wanted more drama sorry to say this but, I'm not that good at building up drama but feal free to give me a piece of your mind in the reviews! Next is the final chapter what do you think thier future will be like stay tuned to find out!**_


	7. The fresh start

_**A/N: Hey there every one thank you for stiking with the story to the end for all that have this note is for you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater but I wish I didevery now and again.**_

_**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! **_

_**BY the way this chapter is set 10 years later.**_

**Souls POV:** As I watched our little girl play I couldn't help but smile she had my sharp teeth Maka's eyes and, probably a part of spirits gene red hair either way she was still adorable.

"Dad can you play with me?" She looked at me with puppy eyes. "Sure thing sweet heart." Maka would smirk every time I called Sonia (our daughter) that. It was a pet name I thought up since she always had some of that particular candy hidden who knows where like Maka and her books when she would Maka chop me.

"Well Maka go on ahead I'll stay here to play with these kids!" She gave me a quick nod then ran to see some of our old friends who are waiting at death bucks.

**Maka's POV:** "Hey Maka what the hell was the delay this time, it was Soul again right?" As I walked in to Death bucks Liz was more bothered by the delay than any one. "Sorry Sonia wanted Soul to stay behind and play." She held her head still trying to stay calm.

"So Tsubaki how are you and Black star?" She shyly held her belly as she was blushing with a small smile on her face. "WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER!" called the blue hair sitting next to her, I rolled my eyes. "Damn it black star you still need to learn how to be more silent in public you know." He simply shrugged with that silly grin across his face.

"Well they should be glad to hear there god speaking!" Then he was out for a few minutes do to a chop from Kid. "Sorry Crona I know that was bothering you." The shy girl who was once Medusa's servant and experiment was now Kids wife and soon to be a mother of the new heir to the shingami name "I-It's fine Kid-kun."

**Sonia's POV:** I came with dad to the shop mom was in and saw mom with aunt Crona. "Hi mom!" I hugged her legs to get her to look. "Hey Sonia did you and papa have fun?" I smiled giving her the response she was looking for.

"Hi Sonia-Chan." I looked up to see aunt Crona patting my head. "Hi aunt Crona!" Dad came over after getting some coffee I think it was. "Stop calling her that Sonia you know she's not your aunt." he said in a bothered tone. "N-no it's O.K for her to call me her aunt S-soul-kun."

After a few more moments of this mom and dad had taken me back home after saying good bye to aunt Crona and the others.

**Soul's POV:** "Dad why do you're and moms souls flicker when you're near each other?" I looked at Sonia shocked then remembered that she had inherited Makas soul perception. "It's because me and your mother love each other very much and we resonate because of this." She simply began to play with her skirt as she was thinking about what I said.

"Sonia, Soul dinners ready!" Then we looked at each other with toothy grins and simply called back. "O.K!" And at that point I stated to hope our little girl could be as happy as us in the years to come when she starts to become a weapon at DWMA along with Black stars, Kids, Liz's and patty's children.

_**A/N: Yes finaly the story is done if any of you want me to do a fan fic using the original characters from this last chapter feel free to let me know in the PM's and sorry if this was a little short. **_

_**Also please leave a review after knowing that I could not really think of any other way to rap up this story but at least you got to see how every one turned out, so as I said earlier please leave a review.**_


End file.
